


Photographs and Memories

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Reunion, Romance, Separation, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones tries to keep some semblance of normalcy in the aftermath of his breakup with Arthur Kirkland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry for the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (September 16th, 2014).

_Ring. Ring._

Blue eyes snapped open, and Alfred groaned out, wishing his alarm clock was just playing games with him. Too bad he knew that was just wishful thinking. With great reluctance, he heaved himself out of bed, and sleepily made his way to the bathroom for his morning shower.

He did his best to ignore certain shampoo bottles and the lavender shower gel and just squeezed out some masculine body wash he’d bought.

Alfred finally finished his shower, and was glad that he hadn’t made a fool of himself inside the bathroom, even if no one was there to see him.

Browsing through his shirts hurt. Seeing those crisp buttondowns in smart and formal designs hanging on his closet made him remember those mornings when he would be fussed over, making sure that he was decent enough to face his students in the university. He closed his eyes as he did his best to stop the pain from making its way on his face.

He left the room in a hurry, only to be met by the silence of his kitchen. Making breakfast was always a challenge, though.

Over the years, he was so used to making breakfast for two that it was very hard for him to cook just for one. Alfred always wondered how he still managed to be sane after all these weeks.

Swallowing the lump that never failed to form in his throat, he slowly began preparing his lonely meal.

USUK

Alfred greeted his students enthusiastically, and his class brightened up and returned the greeting. He was a professor in both Mathematics and Physics, and he handled the seniors; rowdy and unbearable for the other teachers, but who respected their Professor Al because he delivered the difficult lessons in the best, easy-to-understand lectures.

Nobody from the academy knew that Professor Alfred F. Jones was hurting. Yet nobody also knew that Professor Al, as what his students called him, was in a relationship for seven years with one Arthur Kirkland. And that their beloved Prof had been living alone in his apartment for six weeks already.

_Arthur._

Keeping his happy façade, Alfred went on his way after class. Once he was home, he rushed to his bedroom and took out the box he sealed away underneath his bed, and rummaged through until his fingers touched the familiar firm papers he’d treasured all those years.

Arthur’s greeting cards, letters, and photographs.

Alfred flipped them open, and his eyes took in the beautiful script, the words of love and promises of forever, all written in ink. Arthur loved writing letters and sending him greeting cards for each occasion even if they lived together. Had lived together.

His vision started to blur as tears filled his blue eyes. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Everything just hurt, and even if the six weeks had gone by, he still loved and missed Arthur. His Arthur. Dearest, darling Arthur.

Arthur had been the best thing that happened to his life. He had been his best friend, his first love, his first relationship, his everything.

They shared so many firsts together. Alfred recalled those mornings when he could just stay in bed cuddling Arthur, who pretended to be annoyed but loved it just as much. He remembered those nights of passion when they made love and whispered sweet nothings to each other as Alfred filled Arthur over and over again until all they could do was embrace and kiss each other tiredly before falling asleep in each others’ arms.

He remembered just how genuinely happy he was when Arthur had been his all throughout those seven years.

But Arthur had wanted something else.

And all Alfred wanted to do was make his Arthur happy just as much as Arthur made him happy.

He wished him all the happiness the world could offer, and with one last kiss, he let him go.

And now Alfred knew that he was living in a void of everyday living without him. He’d been living a hollow life ever since Arthur moved away to pursue his dream. And he wouldn’t hold Arthur back, not even if he was slowly dying inside. He couldn’t do that to Arthur.

He couldn’t even pull out Arthur’s things inside his apartment. He couldn’t afford to do so. Keeping Arthur’s personal things away was like locking him out of his life. And even if it hurt him ever minute he was inside his home, he wouldn’t take them away.

His apartment couldn’t be his home without traces of Arthur.

Taking his glasses off, Alfred pressed the sleeves of his shirt against his eyes, drying the tears that were threatening to fall. He did his best to stifle the undignified sound that would come out from his throat.

He then heard his doorbell ring.

Trying his best to make himself presentable, he shoved the box with Arthur’s mementos underneath his bedroom, he walked towards the door, wondering who could be visiting him at this time.

What greeted him on the other side of the door almost gave him a shock.

Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland, with eyes still as green and as beautiful as he remembered, was now red-rimmed.  _Had he been crying?_ Alfred wondered worriedly for a second, before he heard Arthur speak.

“Ah… Alfred. I…” Arthur trailed off, looking away, and Alfred’s heart sped up. Hearing Arthur’s voice brought him profound joy. He struggled to keep his arms at his sides, lest he accidentally wrap them around his beloved Brit.

“Am I… Can you… Can you welcome me back?” Arthur asked meekly while looking down at his shoes. Silence fell over them as Alfred processed what Arthur was asking.

_Can he welcome Arthur back?_

“Arthur, that is the most stupid question you’ve asked, and that is saying something,” Alfred answered, and Arthur’s eyes widened, rejection swirling in those emerald eyes.

“Ah… Right,” Arthur laughed self-deprecatingly, and he stepped away from Alfred’s door. “I’m sorry. It… It’s nice to see you, Alfi- Alfred,” Arthur smiled sadly back at him and was about to turn away when Alfred took hold of his arm and pulled him back against his chest.

“Artie, you old fool, I’ll always welcome you back.” He squeezed Arthur tighter as his head fell against the warm shoulder. “God, Arthur. I still love you, damn it,” his voice was thick with emotion. He could feel his eyes sting again.

“A-Al…” Arthur’s voice cracked. “I’ve loved you still. I’m sorry.”

Arthur would have to make it up to Alfred for hurting him so bad, but love was sometimes sweeter the second time around.


End file.
